


Autumnal fever

by CannibalDolly



Category: Clone High
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Death, Fever, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Vincent has a terrible fever but luckily his sappy and overly-protective boyfriend is there to lay in bed with him and take care of him, giving him all the love and cures he needs until he’ll get better.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Autumnal fever

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh this was supposed to be a quick comfort fic but it actually turned out to be a full on fucking long ass essay on how Jack and Vinny spend the entire day between reeeeeally sappy hugs n cuddles.  
> Apologies if it turned out to be so fucking long, I hadn’t planned it this way but I guess it’s too late now lmaoooo.
> 
> Warning: tooth rotting fluff ahead! >3<

« When was the last time ya got yer err temperature checked? » Jack asked as he opened the curtains to let in some light from the outside to brighten the bedroom.

« Ughh, I don’t know » Vincent growled, still laying in bed as he hissed and lazily covered his eyes from the sunlight with one arm, « What does it matter anyways? I’m fine! ».

Jack turned around and eyed him with a scolding look, « You are er clearly not fine! You’ve been sneezing nonstop for the past err uhh twenty minutes! » he commented as he pointed a finger at him, « Also you don’t even have the energy to get up from the err bed, don’t act as if I wouldn’t notice! ».

Vincent sighed and rubbed his eyes slowly, « I-I’m telling you, Jack, I’m c-completely fine » he said in a soft tone, attempting to reassure him, « I swear! ».

He knew how much the Jock could easily panic or go crazy even over the few symptoms of a typical autumnal fever, so he always tried his best not to worry him too much…

But he couldn’t blame him though, Vincent got himself into that situation in the first place and now he was paying the consequences for his actions.

It was full autumn, the temperatures were getting lower, the skies darker and the clouds heavier, but of course…that wasn’t gonna stop Vince from wanting to paint outside.

You see, the boy simply loved portraying landscapes, especially this time of the year where he could finally sit down and paint all the beauty and the wonderful colors that Autumn brought in town…but the problem was that once he would deeply concentrate on his canvas and really get into his art there was truly no way he would stop his work and leave it unfinished, never.

The cold, the wind or the rain you may ask? They couldn’t stop the artist from his work either.

He would just get to the the right spot with the best view he could find, sit and get completely lost into his work, ignoring all the climatic circumstances around him, he seriously couldn’t care less for the cold or the rain…all that mattered to him was painting and only painting.

People often tried to snap him out of his trance and encourage him to find shelter from the rain too when they ran for repair, but he clearly wasn’t even listening, a “few drops” of water couldn’t stop an artist like him.

He truly did inherit most of the traits of his behavior from the original Van Gogh after all.

Sure, the rain maybe couldn’t distract him from his work, and maybe he did get to finish his beautiful painting in the end…but he sure as hell got back home as sick as ever.

And now there he was, lazily laying in his bed, barely awake and already feeling the worst fever he has ever had in his life.

It was impossible to pretend like he didn’t had one: his skin was a lot paler than usual, his eyes dry and tired, his whole body burning like fire and shivering…oh yeah, let’s not forget the unstoppable sneezing.

He still attempted to act as if nothing was wrong though, he had to. He didn’t wanna worry his boyfriend or his mom that was gonna be out of town for work for the next few days…and mostly, he was worried to be too much of a burden.

Jack had his own problems too: the homework, the few subjects he was failing this year, a few issues with the future studies…let’s say that school was being enough of a big fucking problem too.

« Stay right there and don’t fucking move » Jack said to him as he walked out of the bedroom, « You er uhh do have a thermometer somewhere? » his voice echoed from the hall.

Vincent knew he was supposed to stay in bed, he knew that Jack was worried for him…but he didn’t wanna cause any more problems, there were already enough to keep them both too busy.

Meanwhile Jack came out of the bathroom with empty hands, « I can’t find one, Vince, did you er hide it or something? ».

He reached to the bedroom and stood still as he noticed the bed suddenly empty, « Vince! » he exclaimed, already knowing what the artist was up to.

He ran to the kitchen downstairs, assuming it could be the only place left where he could be. And exactly there he ended up finding him. 

Vincent was slowly stumbling on shaky legs towards the kitchen, slightly curved forward, wrapped in a big blue blanket twice the size of his body.

« Vince » Jack called him again as he looked at him from the end of the stairs.

Vincent turned around slowly and looked at him, knowing he was gonna get scolded for sure for attempting to “run away”.

Jack looked at him with the best “angry” look he could make…but he just couldn’t manage to stay mad at Vince that way, the only sight of that small boy, all wrapped in that huge blanket and his face all red made him melt.

« Where are you going? » he asked as he came closer to him, his tone suddenly softer.

« I um…I am… » Vincent muttered, « I-I thought I told you that I’m completely fine! See? I don’t need to stay in bed, so you can-…ah! ».

Vincent suddenly gasped as the jock lifted him from the ground and held him in his arms bridal-style.

The artist’s face turned even more red than before, « P-put me down, you fucking- ».

« Yer uh going back to bed immediately » Jack interrupted him, « No excuses ».

Vincent covered his face with both hands from the embarrassment, « Ugh…d-did you really had to? » he muttered, « God, if my mom could see me…» he sobbed ashamed.

Jack held him tighter to his chest as he walked up the stairs again, « She er uhh, she’s not here at the moment so I guess I’ll have to take care of you instead ».

Vincent pressed his face against the crook of the jock’s neck shily before he eyed the balcony’s window in the kitchen, suddenly feeling a certain urge grow in him.

« H-hey! H-hold on! Jack! » Vincent tried to free himself from his arms, « Wait! Let me at least smoke one cigarette! Please! I need one! ».

The jock almost looked shocked by those words, « No fucking way, sunflower, it’s err only gonna get things worse! » he shook his head with patience, still climbing up the stairs,

« Forget it ».

Vincent was a smoker, and almost too much of an avid one too, and the single idea of that stupid fever keeping him away from getting to at least inhale some almost killed him.

« C-come on! Jack! » he started to squirm in his arms as the jock entered the bedroom,

« Let me smoke one, pleeeeeease! ».

The door of the bedroom closed behind them.

* * *

« There, much better, uh? » Jack said with a proud smile as he gently tucked Vincent back into bed and put two layers of blankets over his body, « Err uh…need anything else? Tissues? Another blanket? ».

The two boys stared at each other in silence for a second, Vincent’s look spoke by it self.

Jack frowned playfully, « No, mister. I ain’t err getting you your cigarettes. Next? »

« Jack, dear…» Vincent knew it was far too late to pretend like everything was ok now, but the more his boyfriend worried for him and the more he felt guilty.

« I-I told you, I’m doing great, y-you really don’t need to-…» the artist ended his sentence in an instance as a sudden sneeze made its way up his nose, making him do a small bounce back and cover his face with both hands as a little adorable “choo” came out of his mouth.

Jack held back a giggle, he was too adorable.

« More tissues it is, then » the Jock commented as he walked back to the bathroom to get more.

The taller guy came back a few seconds after, a pack of tissues in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

« In case ya get uhh thirsty » he said while putting the glass on Vincent’s working desk before heading to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

« I couldn’t find the thermometer » he continued, « But er uhh, it surely doesn’t take a medic to tell yer sick, Vince! ».

Vincent rolled his eyes, « Ugh, it’s just a cold, big deal! I’m ok! ».

Jack bit his lower lip, it was obviously more than just a stupid cold, but he couldn’t understand why his boyfriend kept on pretending like it wasn’t.

« Don’t move » he whispered as he got closer and carefully wiped his boyfriend’s runny nose with a tissue, « There ».

Vincent pouted slightly as he remained perfectly still while his boyfriend helped him, it was kind of embarrassing to be “taken care of” that way…but his heart has never beaten so fucking fast before in his entire life.

« hey » Jack whispered softly after a minute of silence, « C’mere ».

« Uh? » Vincent blinked at him before he suddenly felt Jack’s warm hands gently cupping his small burning face, his fingers felt so soft against his rough, scratchy untrimmed beard.

Then he felt one of his hands carefully pressing over his sweaty forehead, the boy closed his eyes slowly at the contact, his heart almost exploding in his chest.

« Sunflower…» Jack murmured after a while.

« Y-yes, Jack? » Vincent almost fainted.

« You got a pretty bad fever, man » Jack commented casually before suddenly letting go of his face, almost making him drop boneless back on the mattress, « Yer literally boiling ».

Vincent scratched his head nervously, his face all red, « Eheheh am I? I-I don’t think-…».

« Yes, yer like er uhh… » Jack smiled, « Yer like a small boiling tea pot » he laughed goofily.

Vincent blushed violently, « Fuck off » he growled embarrassed.

« Ahah, yer a small adorable little tea pot though » Jack leaned closer and gently kissed his warm forehead, his nose burying between his soft messy ginger curls. Their scent drove him insane.

« Don’t worry » he then whispered with his lips still slightly pressed against his forehead,

« Yer a tough one, darlin’, you’ll get well super soon! ».

Vincent almost felt petrified from how nervous, awkward and stupidly in love he felt, he almost feared that if he spoke too soon his heart could jump out of his throat.

« Now, Let’s er uh get you some… » Jack stood up from the bed and looked a little zoned out, probably trying his best to remember what things sick people would usually drink or eat to feel better, he wasn’t really an expert or too much smart about it either, «…tea? Juice? Actually I think the tea would work better…alright er uh, let me just…».

The jock was about to walk out of the room again before Vincent suddenly grabbed his hand to stop him. The taller guy stopped and turned around immediately to look at him.

« Jack…» Vincent kept his eyes to the ground, as if he was ashamed of looking at him directly in the eyes, « Please…stop worrying so much, you have a lot of more important things to do and I don’t wanna see you getting too distracted because of me…».

Jack furrowed his brows, « Er uh…what do you mean? ».

« I mean…» the artist swallowed harshly, « I know I’m sick…and I know you care about me and all…but right now you have more important things to attend to…l-like the studies, homework, grades…a-and I seriously don’t wanna interrupt you from working or distract you too much from what really matters the most at the moment…I’ll be fine, I swear » he tried to smile to comfort him, his hand slowly leaving his.

Jack looked at him in silence for a minute before his half lidded gaze turned into a wide eyed one, « Er uh whaaaaaaat? » he asked almost shocked, « Vince…are you…being serious right now? ».

The artist nodded silently.

The jock nearly seemed offended for a second, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor in silence too, « Ok…you know what? Fuck it. » he said.

And then suddenly the taller guy climbed on top of Vincent’s bed, the mattress producing a few creaking noises as his weight shifted on it.

He crawled awkwardly until he finally reached Vincent close enough to sit on his lap, his face way too close to his by now.

« Now you listen here, ginger snap! » he said in a serious tone, « I’m tired of you acting like you don’t need help and yer not er uhh important! » he said before pointing one finger at him, « Yer the thing that matters the most to me er uh and I couldn’t fucking care less about the studies or the work if I knew that in the meantime my boyfriend would be laying all alone and sick in a bed! I wanna give you all my attention and cares, why won’t you just accept them? ».

Vincent looked at him in the eyes, trembling, « Jack I…I’m so sorry…I just didn’t wanna be too much of a problem, I know how much busy you are a-and with me being sick I assumed I’d only result as extra trouble for-…».

« You are NOT a problem, Vince! » Jack said as serious as ever as he gripped both his small shoulders with his hands, « You’ll never be a problem to me! I care about you so fucking much it’s crazy for you to think I’d er uh ever leave you alone in a moment like this one! ».

Vincent was shaking and he couldn’t really tell why, was it the fever? His reaction to those words? Was he about to faint again?

« Y-you’re sure? » he said in a whisper, almost afraid to even ask.

« Yes I’m er uh fucking sure! I love you, idiot! » the other replied before ruffling his hair playfully.

The two snorted and laughed stupidly for a second before Jack decided to change into a more comfortable position on the bed, « That’s why I’ve decided…» he said as he laid with his body flat on top of Vincent’s and their legs tangled together, trying his best not to feel too heavy over his tad smaller figure, « I’m gonna lay here with you until you’ll get better, no matter how long it’s gonna take ».

Vincent widened his eyes, his face all red, « you’re…staying here with me? Until I get better? S-seriously? » he muttered.

« Sure! I just hope this er bed is big enough for both of us though eheh » he giggled playfully.

Vincent felt his heart begin to race all over again, « B-but…but you’re gonna get sick too ».

« I seriously don’t give a fuck, sunflower » the other smiled carelessly to him.

Vincent blinked a few times, his brain still processing all the sweet things that guy has said to him and his eyes quickly begun to shine with tears, that guy was gonna drive him crazy.

His small warm hands suddenly cupped Jack’s face, gently squishing his adorable cheeks as Vincent held his head in place to look at him in the eyes, « You…» he sobbed as he looked at him full of adoration, « You’re a real f-fucking idiot, you know that? » he said before gently pressing his chapped lips against his into a timid kiss.

Jack smiled against his lips before slowly closing his eyes, getting lost in the warmth and comfort of that soft kiss.

The two stayed perfectly still and silent as they lazily kissed, Jack was really starting to enjoy it as he felt his boyfriend’s slim fingers caressing the back of his head where the shorter stands of his hair felt softer.

It all felt so warm and wonderful until Vincent suddenly pulled back and slightly pushed Jack off of him with both hands on his chest, almost making him gasp in surprise.

« Fuck! » Vincent growled more to himself, his face all scrunched up in regret, « Shit, I-I’m so fucking sorry, Jack! I shouldn’t have kissed you, fuck I’m so sorry » he babbled embarrassed and mad at himself at the same time.

Jack laughed again, « H-hey! Hey! It’s ok! » he giggled, « I’m gonna get sick either way so it’s not like kissing or not is er uhh gonna change anything, is it? ».

The artist felt a little relieved by knowing the jock didn’t take it too seriously, « Yeah I mean…you’re right…» he mumbled, « So I guess we’re just gonna share this fucking fever together then, uh? ».

Jack rolled off of him before laying lazily next to him on the cranked up mattress, holding his chin up with one hand and one elbow pressed on the soft surface, « Absolutely » he smiled light-headedly at him, « So err uhh, I guess you’re completely free to just kiss me as many times as you want, whenever you want and however you want…» he giggled jokingly along with a wink before Vincent playfully pushed him back against the mattress with a laugh.

The two just ended up lazily cuddling while laying under the two cozy layers of covers and comfy pillows surrounding them, staying like that for the rest of the morning.

Vincent relaxed with his back flat against the mattress while Jack rested his head against his chest, the artist couldn’t help but gently run his fingers through his soft hair, slowly feeling more and more sleepy as he heard the gentle sound of his boyfriend’s breathing slowing down to a regular and relaxed pace.

« You are so gonna get a terrible fever, J » Vincent whispered with a lazy half smirk as he kept his half lidded gaze focused on the ceiling.

« Mh-mh » Jack hummed half asleep, « Sharing is caring, right? » he murmured absently.

Vincent snorted, « Yeah but not with fucking fever, dumbass » his voice never sounded more tender.

« Mhh whateverrr » Jack whispered practically drunk with sleep, so cozy and comfortable he just could not even manage to keep his eyes open for one second, « Honeybee, will you just keep petting my hair like that, please? » he asked almost sounding like a child.

The artist held back another laugh, his heart nearly melting at that request, « Sure, dear ».

He loved that feeling, his fingertips gently caressing his scalp, his finger drawing invisible circles on the back of his neck, he could do nothing else but smile as he watched how his actions had a narcoleptic effect on JFK.

He bet that caressing his hair that way could almost make him purr, god how he loved him.

It didn’t take much before the wave of sleep washed over Vincent too, making his tired eyelids fall close as he finally gave up on trying to stay awake to keep petting Jack’s hair as long as he could.

* * *

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he slept so good.

Vincent’s sweater felt so soft against his cheek and when he pressed his face a little more in the middle of his chest he could get only get more and more inebriated by his scent.

The artist had such a reassuring smell that could always make Jack’s heart beat faster whenever he was this close to him, it was a mixture of cigarette smoke, wool, rain, fresh paint and aftershave….fuck, he loved it so much!

He was sleeping so peacefully at the sound of his heart beating, his arms both wrapped tight around his small waist, their legs casually tangled together.

He was just about to start one of the most beautiful dreams ever when he suddenly felt the body underneath him starting to shake uncontrollably.

He woke up slowly at first, gently blinking before actually realizing that his boyfriend was already awake and squirming between his arms.

« V-Vince? » the jock asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, quickly lifting himself up a bit with his elbow to check on him, « What’s wrong? What’s-…».

He immediately realized how pale and sweaty his boyfriend was, quivering with chills, probably feeling cold and hot at the same time.

« Oh s-sorry » Vincent said once he noticed that Jack woke up too, « Did I wake you? Heh, I k-kinda got chills while sleeping and now I’m a little cold…don’t really know why but-…».

Vincent got suddenly interrupted as he felt Jack’s big hand press over his forehead again.

They remained silent for a second, the artist never felt more anxious.

« Fuck, yer boiling » Jack muttered preoccupied, « Yer too warm, way too warm » he said more to himself than to Vincent as he hurriedly pulled away the covers and got out of the bed to stand up and stumble towards the closet as quick as possible.

Vincent slowly moved his head to the side, his eyes kinda burned as he looked at the jock quickly getting dressed in the corner of his room.

« I’ll go get you something » Jack informed, trying his best to sound the less panicked he could, « The drug store around the corner is still open I think, I er uh should be able to find some stuff…».

Vincent said nothing but he just smiled softly as he looked at Jack curved forward, quickly putting on his shoes, he loved him so much, so fucking much it could almost hurt.

« Err uh…what is that medicine that cures fever? Ty…tyli…? » he said once he turned around to look at Vincent with a puzzled expression while he put on his leather jacket.

« Tylenol » Vincent smirked slightly as he corrected him.

« Right! Tylenol! » Jack widened his eyes, suddenly remembering, « I’ll get you some of that! And er uh, probably might as well get some DayQuil, ibuprofen and-…».

« You don’t need to be so worried, angel » Vincent smiled softly at him, « I’m fine, I swear…it’s just a little fever after all ».

Jack got closer to the bed and carefully fixed the covers on top of Vincent, making sure they were comfortable enough for him, throwing a quick look around to check if the pillows were enough too.

« You can’t just ask me not to be worried, Vince » he then said to him, pouting a bit as he spoke, « You’re shivering, your skin got paler, yer forehead’s burning…I do worry and err uh I’m gonna do literally anything to make you feel better, I swear! » he promised seriously as he gently took both of Vincent’s thin hands into his bigger ones, holding them tight.

Vincent blushed violently, his hands sweating nervously as they pressed together between Jack’s ones.

« Jack…» Vincent murmured after a long silent while without getting his eyes off of their hands clasped together, « Don’t take too long…».

« I promise » Jack said before slowly leaving the tight grip he had around his hands.

The jock stood up from his half-kneeling position and grabbed the car keys on the nightstand before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on Vincent’s sweaty forehead.

« I’ll be back in a minute » he said as he walked towards the door, « Don’t get out of bed and don’t do anything er uh stupid while I’m gone! » he warned before walking out.

« Whatever you say, big guy » Vincent chuckled jokingly, knowing how much of an actual hurricane he could be whenever he was alone, Jack was pretty much aware of that too.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard the main door downstairs closing.

He hated to admit it and to sound “that” needy and clingy…but he hated when Jack left.

He could not bear the idea of staying too long without the comfort of his presence, his reassuring hugs, his soft words, his stupidly adorable dumb smile…

Sure, Vincent was pretty tough too, he had spent a lot of time alone or by himself before in his life and he wasn’t that much of a possessive or overly attached lover, but still…being sick and physically weak while laying all alone in bed made him feel terrible.

The artist turned to the left side of the bed and grabbed one pillow, hugging it tightly.

God, it smelled like him. He nuzzled his face against it, getting lost in the sweet scent of his cologne, fuck he already missed him.

He closed his eyes and rested, trying to forget the shivers and chills while focusing on the idea that Jack would come back home soon.

* * *

It indeed didn’t take too long before Jack would come back home with a plastic bag full of things from the drug store.

But meanwhile, while the jock was still outside, Vincent had weakly gotten up from the bed, the only motivation he had to push himself out of it in such a state was the “urge” to smoke.

He got up slowly, all wrapped up in a blanket as he stumbled towards the big window in front of his bed.

He opened it and sat on top of the windowsill, one leg hanging out and one still pointed towards the inside of the room to avoid loosing balance.

The air felt cold but refreshing against his reddened cheeks, it probably was gonna get his fever even worse but he really couldn’t help it, he was too much of a nicotine addict, and he hated himself for strongly inheriting that certain trait of Van Gogh too.

It was the side he probably hated the most of his genetics.

He pulled a crumpled pack of Marlboros out of his pants’ pocket and a small lighter out of the two thing layers of bandages around his head.

Yes, it was kind of a stupid hiding spot for things but he couldn’t help it, whenever he had to hide small objects like paint brushes, lighters, pens, pills, money, weed…the perfect spot was under the bandages, no one would ever come look for something in there.

He hated how itchy and annoying it felt around his chin and head but fuck if it wasn’t useful in cases like those.

He didn’t do it with much frequency anyways, only a few times while he painted and automatically put a few brushes between the bandages to keep them in place while he switched and painted with some other tools.

He lit up the cigarette and inhaled with satisfaction , not too afraid that the pungent smell could remain in the room afterwards.

He felt another chill run down his spine and his body started sweating and shaking all over again, fuck that fever was annoying.

And as if it wasn’t enough the artist felt another sneeze building up in his nose, almost on the verge of coming out with a loud burst.

Although his body was reacting the worst way possible to that sickness the boy calmly kept smoking, lazily scratching his beard while looking at the other buldinds’ roofs and houses from the distance of his window.

He only managed to take a few more drags before the sudden sound of the door downstairs opening made him jump quickly with the fear of getting caught.

Fuck, he was back.

He hurriedly came down from the windowsill and threw the spent cigarette butt out of the window before closing it immediately.

He reached to the bed and rapidly got back under the covers, his body seemed to embrace right away that warmth as if it was a gift from heaven itself, his muscles suddenly relaxing under those two cozy layers of pillows and covers.

Good Lord he was never gonna leave that bed ever again for any other reason other than the nicotine…and to pee maybe.

He heard the footsteps approaching up the stairs before finally the door creaked open and Jack came in, panting but glad to be finally home.

« I’m er uh back! » he announced as he walked straight to the working desk to put down the heavy plastic bag before calmly getting undressed.

« So? How’s my little patient ? » he smiled while peeling off his jacket and throwing it back in the closet, « Missed me? » he joked.

Vincent squirmed under the covers and looked at him, his eyes sparkled with joy, « I’ve been counting the seconds, my dear » he laughed.

Jack finished taking off the rest of his clothing and changing into something more comfortable before getting back to the forgotten plastic bag.

« So err uhh » he said while rustling with his hand in it, « I got a few things that I thought you might really need so…here we got some…».

Jack pulled out a few packs of medicines, « Ta-daa! Tylenol, DayQuil, ibuprofen…» he named them before putting them on the nightstand, « Then I got…er uhh a new thermometer! » he smiled as he showed it to his boyfriend before also adding it to the bunch. « Aaand I also got…paracetamol, cold & flu in one, more tissues…» he kept going while also adding those other smaller packs to the already big enough collection.

Vincent looked at him and rolled his eyes, « Jesus, Jack! I don’t know, got anything else? Valium for my bpd? More bandages for my ear? Some more condoms too, maybe? » he laughed sarcastically.

Jack looked at him with a serious look, « Ah-ah, veeeeery funny » he remarked, « As a matter of fact I indeed did buy er uh condoms too » he said as he suddenly pulled out a thin pack from the bag and tossed it to the artist.

Vincent couldn’t fucking believe his own eyes, he looked at the pack that landed on his lap with an incredulous expression before suddenly bursting out laughing and snorting noisily, covering his face with both hands and blushing violently as he did.

« Y-You fucking idiot ahahahaha » Vincent kept laughing uncontrollably.

« What? » Jack asked in confusion, a little smirk forming on his face along with his furrowed brows, « I rarely go to the drug store so I figured out I might as well do a whole er uh restock in general! You never know! » he said as he grabbed the pack from Vincent’s lap and observed it.

Vincent’s abdominal muscles almost hurt from laughing that hard, he could barely feel his stomach once he stopped.

« Please put that thing away immediately! » he chuckled as he wagged one arm at him, his face all red for both laughter and embarrassment, « If my mom sees that stuff around my room I swear I’m gonna die ».

« Fine, i’ll put it in the nightstand drawer » Jack informed before opening it and casually throwing the pack in there, « Just remember it in case we’re ever gonna need them ».

Vincent huffed, his face all bright red, « In my condition? I highly doubt that ».

« The faster you’ll heal the sooner we’ll get to use them, babe » Jack made a stupid wink attempting to sound attractive but it only made Vincent laugh more than before.

« Ok ok, apart from the er uh jokes » Jack went on, « when I walked out of the drug store I passed by and-…don’t laugh! I passed by a supermarket so I just thought about getting something to drink and maybe eat too since you haven’t been eating since you woke up ».

The jock pulled out of the bag the few last things before tossing it away.

« I got a strawberry bubble tea for me and I thought about getting one for you too » he said as he pulled out the sealed plastic cup with pink liquid and a straw, « But then again I remembered you hate this er uh “sugary children stuff” as you call it » Jack said while rolling his eyes, « So I got you a Bud Light instead, I didn’t wanna get you any strong beers so I figured I might buy you something light ».

The jock put the small beer can on the working desk along with his bigger pink bubble tea, Vincent looked at the cup compared to the can and tried his best to hold back a chuckle.

For all his “big tough and strong” persona it was just too hilarious to look at his cutesy strawberry cup, all covered in cute pastel designs.

Asking for Vince, well he didn’t mind any kind of beverages but…let’s just say he despised that “sugary sweet shit”, he only seemed to enjoy drinking the most “bitter and strong” stuff, like iced or black coffee, beer occasionally, gingerbread flavored rum, herbal liquor…

Well, when someone looked at the artist they could pretty much easily tell what he like to drink anyways…but JFK? No one would have suspected that he liked drinking that sort of stuff.

« And asking for food…» Jack continued, « I just got chicken cup noodles, probably the best thing I could find for someone with er uh a big fever », he put the two cups of noodles on the desk along with the beverages.

Vincent, that had been silently watching him exposing all the good stuff he bought from the market the whole time, smiled at him gently and gestured with one finger movement to tell him to come closer.

Jack understood quickly and got closer before kneeling completely to the bed so they could be face to face.

« You’ve been such a sweetheart to bring all this stuff…» Vincent whispered softly before reaching with one hand to cup his face and gently caress his cheek with one thumb, « But I seriously can’t even look at food without feeling like puking right now, I think I’m still a little too sick to eat yet…» he snorted, « But still…thank you so much, Jack » he said full of praise for the jock.

Jack blushed and giggled lightheadedy as he scratched the back of his head, « Eheheh, naw don’t even mention it, sunflower. That’s what boyfriends are for, am I right? ».

Vincent smiled back before slowly getting up into a sitting position in bed, reaching up to cup Jacks face with both hands this time before pressing his warm forehead against his and closing his eyes, « I love you » he whispered, « I really don’t know what I’d do without you, big guy ».

Jack felt his heart almost exploding in his wide chest, his eyes widened and his whole body temperature went up a couple of degrees, nearly making his skin burn from that much love.

The jock shook his head slowly, « You’re really er uh tryna drive me insane today, eh? » he grinned before suddenly jumping on top of him in a playfully predatory way.

Both guys fell back flat on the bed with a yelp, Vincent didn’t even see that coming, and when he slowly opened his eyes to peer back at him all he could see was his boyfriend on top of him hugging him crazily tight and covering his small face all over in kisses.

He felt on the verge of crying for no reason again, his heart just tightened by that much amount of affection that he never even experienced before he had met him.

His big arms felt so tight and reassuring around his body, his chest pressed so close to his that he could nearly feel his heartbeat, and God, his scent.

His wonderful and comforting scent, even with a fever and his nose numb Vincent could still smell it and get inebriated by it.

The smaller boy pressed his face tight against the crook of Jack’s neck, hugging him back with all the force he had.

« I love you I love you I love you i love- » the artist muttered, his voice muffled against his cardigan, « T-thank you…thank you for always being here with me, thank you for being so kind a-and so caring…» he sobbed mindlessly as he gripped his shirt tighter.

« I love you too, fuck, love you so much- » Jack muttered as he gently moved from kissing his cheek to kissing his chin and neck, « Yer my precious little sunflower, I love you so so fucking much- » he breathed as he left a trail of tender kisses down his throat, one big hand holding tightly the back of his head.

Vincent’s thighs shook around Jack’s waist and his toes curled as he whimpered quietly, he felt like his skin could literally melt if his boyfriend would’ve kept talking like that.

Jack hooked one finger in the neck of his sweater and slightly pulled it aside to expose more of the artist’s neck flesh to kiss and suck on.

His scent turned him on so badly and fuck, that wasn’t a good sign. Jack felt desire burning in his gut like pure fire as he kept kissing him but he was way too aware and preoccupied of how tired and sick Vincent felt, he didn’t wanna strain him too much, he just wanted to wait until he’d get better and rest properly.

« Vince » he stopped nipping at his neck to whisper next to his ear.

« Y-yes? » Vincent breathlessly whimpered.

« M-maybe…we should er uhh just stick to cuddling right now » the jock said before changing position so he could look at him in the eyes as he spoke, « I-I don’t wanna tire you…yer sick and you er uhh should really get some rest, dear » he said softly, « I still haven’t even gave you your medicine yet » he remembered.

Vincent sighed and pressed his forehead against his as he smiled, « Of course, heh I could really use some rest right now ».

Fuck, he really loved sharing the bed and having physical contact with his boyfriend, he would have done it everyday if he could, but right now he had a pretty terrible headache, his muscles hurt, he kept feeling warm and cold chills up and down his body all the time and his nose was definitely too numb to even breathe properly.

Nope, guess nothing physical was actually gonna happen until he’d at least get a little better.

He didn’t mind though, he loved cuddling more than anything, kisses and hugs were always the best part about their whole relationship anyways.

The jock limited himself to lazily covering Vincent’s face in slow warm kisses, pressing his lips against his forehead, the tip of his nose, the corner of his eye, the small scar that started from his ear and travelled across his cheekbone, kinda poking visibly out of the bandages; he absolutely loved every single aspect of the artist’s face and body, he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, there was just something in him that made him so special, so different and beautiful from anyone else.

« Want me to go get you some Tylenol? » he said between one kiss and the other.

Vincent was completely lost in that relaxing act of being loved so tenderly and covered in kisses, he shook his head slowly in disagreement, « Mhh, let’s just cuddle for a while » he whispered inaudibly.

Jack nodded as he kept kissing him, gently petting his small head by running his fingers through his scruffy red flaming hair.

The jock couldn’t help but notice how clearly his boyfriend smelled like cigarette smoke, the smell too vivid to not be fresh.

He soon came to realize that Vincent probably must’ve got out of bed to smoke while he was out buying medicines and panicking like an overprotective mom.

He still said nothing though, he only smirked slightly with his lips pressed on top of the smaller teen’s head, he was just hopeless when it came to smoking.

But that’s what made Vincent the wonderful guy he was after all, Jack loved all his imperfections and his flaws, all the “so negative” traits that made him just a younger reincarnation of Van Gogh…everything was just so wonderful about him.

Jack slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tight around the small guy that was hugging him back so lovingly, almost attempting to protect him from some nonexistent danger.

He didn’t even know what it felt like to taste freedom, to simply embrace his true self and to feel comfortable in being who he truly was around someone before he met him.

And he was gonna be thankful to him for that for the rest of his life.

* * *

Vincent’s face scrunched up slightly as he leaned closer and wrapped his lips around the spoon, his palate already hating that disgusting fake strawberry flavored medicine on his tongue.

« That’s it, good boy » Jack smiled as he slowly pulled away the now empty spoon, « It wasn’t that bad now, was it? ».

Vincent rolled his eyes while wiping the corner of his mouth with one sleeve, « It was fucking disgusting…» he growled.

« It’s surely er uh gonna help ya though » Jack replied while putting away the small bottle along with the used spoon, « Maybe next time you’ll learn to be more responsible and stop painting under the rain, how about that? » he said with a pinch of a scolding tone in his voice.

Vincent was aware of the fact that his terrible fever was all his own fault, but then again, he always had a hard time admitting his own faults and saying sorry.

« I got…too caught up in the painting » he replied as he laid back with his head against the pillow, one shaky hand reaching up to grab the small beer can on top of the night stand behind his head. He really needed to wash that gross medicine taste out of his mouth.

« Your health is more important than a painting, Vince! » Jack continued, reaching to the working desk to grab his still untouched bubble tea before walking back to the bed, awkwardly climbing on top of the mattress and crawling back to his tight spot under the blankets, next to his boyfriend.

Vincent huffed, he knew he did something wrong in the first place and he also knew how worried his boyfriend was gonna get afterwards…but once he started painting everything felt as if it wasn’t even there, the artist just fell into a completely different dimension when he worked.

« I…I don’t know what I was thinking…» the smaller guy murmured after a sip from his can,

« The autumnal landscape was just…the shades of orange on those leaves, the intensity of those smokey-grey clouds in the sky that evening, a-and the approaching thunders from the distance…it was all way too wonderful not to paint ».

Jack peered at him slightly only to notice that the special little joyful sparkle he had in his eyes whenever he talked about painting or describing landscapes was finally back.

He didn’t like his boyfriend’s irresponsibility for his actions, of course…but he also couldn’t help but being extremely happy whenever he saw Vincent being joyful over something he really enjoyed, it made him feel just as happy as he was.

He knew how much painting meant to him, it was his whole life purpose, and part of his duty as a boyfriend was also being a hundred percent supportive and reassuring no matter what.

The jock smirked slightly while looking at him, « Next time just call me, baby….I’ll come over and bring you an umbrella then » he smiled, « so er uh, at least you can paint without getting a cold, how does that sound? ».

Vincent glared at him for a second while putting his small beer can back on the nightstand before suddenly leaning forward and hugging him tight, wrapping both arms around his wide chest.

Why did he always had to be so fucking sweet and adorable and kind?!

He squinted and hugged the jock’s torso tighter in his arms, god he didn’t deserve him.

« So you’re…you’re not mad at me? » he whispered against his chest.

Jack furrowed his brows slightly, still kinda surprised by that sudden hug, « Er uh what?! No way! » he replied softly.

« Heh, I mean yeah, what you did back there was kinda stupid…» he went on with a chuckle, « But…I know how much painting makes you happy and how much it means to you…and seeing you happy is just enough for me to be just as much. There’s just something different and er uh, so magnificent about your eyes when you’re happy…All I wanna do is just see you smiling, Vince…A-and I wish I could always see that joyful sparkle in your eyes for the rest of my life. ».

Vince felt his heartbeat racing faster and faster and his vision getting blurry all over again.

Fuck. Not again. Please not again.

He tried to hold back a sob and failed miserably, it was too late now to pretend like those words didn’t hit him right in the chest.

« Vince? Baby? » Jack looked down at him and tried to get a glimpse of his face still hidden tight against his cardigan, « Vince, what’s-….».

Another sob from his boyfriend and Jack already knew what was going on again.

The jock quickly wrapped both arms around his shoulders to pull him even closer into that warm hug, one hand flew immediately at the back of his head to caress his hair and to reassure him.

« Hey hey hey hey » he whispered against his temple, « It’s ok, angel, it’s ok…shhhhh ».

Vincent sniffed, « Heh..I-I’m sorry… » he smiled embarrased with his face still pressed against his chest, his tears leaving a warm spot on his boyfriend’s shirt, « Fuck…I hate becoming so fucking sentimental every single time you say these things…god, i-I’m sorry, this is so stupid… » he muttered with a shy chuckle between one sniff and the other.

He wasn’t used to all this affection, all the love he received, the gentle caresses and tender words that jfk gave him…it all felt so new and so reassuring, he couldn’t believe he had spent all those years without them before meeting him.

Jack kept caressing his hair and pressed one gentle kiss on top of his head, « Don’t be sorry. You don’t er uh, have to feel ashamed of your emotions…yer so wonderful when you show your true self, Vince…I love you ».

Vincent slightly pulled away from that hug and wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater, sniffing one last time before leaning closer again and leaving a warm little peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

« Love you too » he said softly when they pulled apart, « So much ».

Jack smiled, he couldn’t even begin to understand how lucky he felt to have that man in his life.

He thought about all the times he slept next to him in bed after a particularly tiring day of school, about his thin hands when they caressed his hair so tenderly, how he shared clothes with him even though sometimes they were too big for him, how he’d casually sit there next to him and silently peer at him while he painted.

He just felt completed when he spent his time with him, in so many small, simple and intimate ways he once used to find “meaningless”.

« Now c’mere » the jock opened his arms as he laid back down on the mattress, « Let’s lay down, er uh I’m feeling a little sleepy and I reeeeeally need someone to cuddle with ».

Vince didn’t need to hear it twice, he smirked before leaning closer and lazily laying on top of his boyfriend, pulling the covers on top of both of them while doing so.

He felt so secure in that moment, lazily laying in bed, under the warmth of those blankets, feeling the protection of his boyfriend’s arms around him, his head pressed so gently against his chest he could almost hear his heartbeat relaxing.

Fuck, how he loved this.

He thanked heavens multiple times that his mom wasn’t home and that his boyfriend managed to stay with him instead to keep him company and offer reassurance, he needed him so bad.

He felt another wave of sleep wash over him immediately, probably due to the coziness of all that cuddling and love.

He felt his eyes closing all over again and his mind begun to slowly shut down his whole body when suddenly, out of nowhere, an annoying and intrusive thought woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

He needed to pee.

God fucking damnit.

* * *

When the smaller boy weakly returned from the bathroom he quickly ran back under the covers as if he had seen an oasis after walking miles and miles in the desert.

He mindlessly switched positions with jfk as soon as he laid on the bed, his boyfriend carefully making space for him to relax with his back on the mattress before slowly, and almost in a childish way, crawling closer to him and resting his head on top of his chest.

He adorably wiggled his head a bit to indicate that he wanted to be petted again, and who was Vince to deny him such pleasuring feeling?

He ran his bony fingers though his soft hair, doing that one little circle-scratch movement at the nape of his neck that literally drove the jock insane.

They didn’t exchange any words, they just laid in bed, cuddling sleepily, both waiting for god knows what.

Waiting for Vincent to feel better maybe? No way it was gonna end so quickly.

That fever was a total pain in the ass, that was for sure.

Vincent acted as if that sickness didn’t affect him at all, but deep down he still constantly had cold chills running down his spine, excessive waves of heat that made him sweat a bit, sometimes it would be hard for him to breathe properly, and all his muscles and head hurt nonstop. It felt like a living hell.

Thank goodness his wonderful boyfriend was there to alleviate the pain.

The artist looked at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular, listening to the gentle snoring of his boyfriend against his chest and the muffled tapping of the rain outside hitting the window glass.

« Jack…» he murmured.

« Honey? » he whispered back, his eyes closed, still half asleep.

« Sorry, am I…interrupting your sleep, baby? » he asked a bit insecure, his hand still massaging the back of his head.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, « Er uhh no way, I’m…I’m awake » he hurried to say, « Need anything? » he was already preparing himself to get out of bed to go fetch some medicines or go make him some herbal tea.

« No, not really…» Vince commented, his half lidded gaze still on the ceiling,

« Just…wanted to talk ».

Jack relaxed back with his head under the artist’s chin, half smiling at the idea of not having to get out of that cozy bed in the end, « Sure, what about? ».

Vincent bit his lower lip for a second, thinking if this was really the right time to start a conversation like that one in a moment like that or not.

« Do you ever just…» he slightly furrowed his brows, « …Think about your clone father? ».

Jack’s eyes quickly shot open at those words, just like as if a bucket of cold iced water splashed on him while he was asleep.

« What er…what do ya mean? » he asked after a long silent pause.

« I mean…uhm » Vincent got more nervous, questioning if it truly was the proper time to discuss that “delicate” topic, « Are you ever afraid you might…end up exactly like him? Like…as if no matter what you do or how hard you might try to change your life…you’re still gonna end up the same exact way your ancestor did? ».

Jack sighed slowly, mindlessly drawing invisible circles with one finger on Vincent’s chest, his eyes lost in the void by the too many intrusive thoughts fogging his mind.

« I…i do think about him sometimes » the jock replied after a while, « And I will be honest with you, it er uh kinda does make me nervous when I do…».

« W-we can stop if you want! » Vince quickly replied, afraid of pushing jack too much over his comfort zone, « It’s completely ok if you wanna talk about something else, J! I-I didn’t mean to make you nervous, I was just thinking-…».

« No no, it’s ok dear » Jack interrupted the artist with a slight chuckle, gently caressing his chest with the palm of his hand to calm him down, « I think this is something we should er uh both definitely talk more about…together ».

Vincent swallowed hardly, he knew that this whole kind of conversation was just some sleepy pillow talk they were having in bed early that rainy evening after a lazy session of fever cuddling…but he still felt a little guilty for bringing up the subject.

He knew all the things that happened to his boyfriend before they met, but it still felt as if the two teens hadn’t completely told each other everything yet.

Their thoughts, their worries, their fears…well, some of them that were still a secret.

It was a pure intimate act, revealing their thoughts and fears about their future lives, and Vince felt like there might have not been a more perfect moment if not that day, where they were both forced to stay in bed together until he’d get better.

He saw his fever as an opportunity to get closer to Jack, to learn more about him, to find more aspects he didn’t know about the jock, to get to understand him deeper than before.

« Y-you’re sure it’s ok? » Vince asked again, « We can stop talking about this any time you want, dear ».

Jack nodded, slightly shifting into a more comfortable position so he could still rest with his head against the artist’s chest but this time he had Vince’s arm wrapped lazily around his neck while the other stayed where it was, gently petting his hair.

« I wanna know what’s on your mind, sunflower » he muttered, « Tell me…».

Vincent gulped, there it goes. No turning back from letting it all out now.

« I’m worried, Jack…» the artist whispered after a thoughtful second, his hand still gently caressing his hair but this time in a slower motion, « Lately I’ve been thinking too much about…the future ».

« What thing about the future worries you the most er uh in particular, my dear? » he asked softly, strangely seeming completely asleep and yet still willing to stay just a bit awake to still be able to listen to his boyfriend’s thoughts.

« I guess…I guess what frightens me the most is not knowing what might happen to me next…» he couldn’t believe he was actually speaking about it out loud with someone other than himself, « I mean, yeah, I’m definitely gonna try and keep up with art and painting but…».

Jack noticed the silence that followed, « But…what? » he whispered.

« But i’m-….I’m afraid of dying, Jack » the smaller teen finally let out, his voice sounded way calmer than how he actually felt, « I’m afraid that something drastic might happen at one point in my future life a-and I’m scared i might not be able to handle it like anyone else would and-…and-…».

Jack squirmed a bit away from the gentle embrace of the artist’s arms resting around his neck, backing up a little so he could get a better look at the face of his boyfriend laying underneath him, « Vince…».

« What if I end up doing something irreversible? » the other kept going, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling to avoid looking at his boyfriend, « W-What if I won’t be able to control myself or my future actions? I mean, w-what if I’m gonna end up a failure a-and die alone and-…».

Jack’s hands both flew quickly at the sides of Vince’s face, almost squishing it from how small it actually was between his palms.

The two teens locked eyes, silence followed in the room.

« Shut up » Jack muttered after a while, « Please, Vincent….don’t ever speak like this ever again…please ».

The smaller teen lowered his gaze and slowly found the courage to look at him, « I just…I don’t wanna die like he did, Jack…I don’t want my life to end the same way it ended for him…» he murmured.

Jack suddenly pressed his forehead against his, squeezing his eyes shut and caressing his boyfriend’s face with his thumbs slowly, « It won’t fucking happen. Never. I swear on my life, Vince » he muttered almost inaudibly, « I won’t let it happen, not again…I am **not** losing another soulmate…not this time…».

Jack almost sobbed as he spoke and Vincent’s eyes widened, the artist soon realizing how stupid of him it was to bring up the subject in the first place. He knew he should’ve stayed silent, he knew he should’ve just waited a bit more before actually facing that delicate topic out of nowhere.

He thought about the past, about what Jack had told him about Ponce and how everything ended because of simple“destiny”.

That fear never left their minds after that day, they both shared the slight fright that their destiny as clones would be to die in probably the most painful way possible just like the originals did. But Vince, god, he was the most worried one, he soon started regretting even talking in the first place.

His small hands reached up and grabbed Jack’s bigger ones, holding them tightly.

« I-…I-I’m so sorry, I’m sorry…I-i shouldn’t have brought the argument up, Jack. Please forgive me…» he squeezed his hands tighter, « That was so fucking stupid of me, fuck, I’m so sorry-…».

Jack shook his head slowly and locked his fingers with his with a shaky sigh, « No no, you’re right…it’s ok to be afraid…» he spoke with a low but yet reassuring tone, « I’m scared too, er uh probably even more than you ehe…» he let out a weak chuckle to hide his pain.

They both looked at their hands joined together, their fingers tangled as tight as ever, as if both guys were too scared to even let go for the fear of losing themselves forever by doing so.

« I know it can be scary and that it might make you nervous or worried…sometimes it might even make you feel alone or powerless…» the jock went on, slowly, « But believe me…you’re not alone, angel. You’ll never be alone in this, i promise i’ll never let this happen for as long as I’m alive…honestly? I’m scared too, fuck, I’m terrified…» his thumbs caressed the back of his hands gently , « …But we can go through this fear together, not just as the er uh stupid clones of a suicidal artist and a murdered president…just as you and me, Vince, just as us…».

Jack pulled their hands closer and kissed Vince’s knuckles gently, his blue eyes fixed on his.

The artist whimpered before quickly getting closer to him and wrapping both arms around his neck, hugging him so tight it almost left the jock without air to breathe.

Jack took just a second to hold back a sob before finally hugging back, squeezing the smaller guy tight while hiding his face in the crook of his neck, his scent calming him immediately.

The two stayed silent for a while, the jock shily sitting on Vincent’s lap in that bed, both hugging as if they were touch starved, quietly listening to the fading rain outside the window of that slowly darkening bedroom.

Vincent ran his hands slowly across Jack’s shoulders, his palms and fingertips memorizing every single curve that his shoulder blades and back bones made on his toned back, somehow helping Jack to relax.

« Please forgive me for bringing up that subject, baby…» Vince whispered after the silence, « I should’ve known it wasn’t the right time for you, but I just couldn’t stop worrying about it, my mind kept tormenting me with these thoughts and I couldn’t even-…».

« Vince, it’s ok » the other reassured him, « You know you can tell me anything, your er uhh worries or thoughts…even your dreams, I’ll always be here to listen to you and support you, sunflower…».

The two held each other tighter, both thankful to be having the other in their arms on that rainy day.

« Just remember we’re not our clone fathers, we have the power to change things…er uh to rewrite a better ending to this story, together…» he said before pressing one soft kiss against his cheek, « Please, don’t ever be afraid, my dear ».

Vincent felt as if all his deepest insecurities and fears had just vanished from his mind momentarily, as if just those words alone had managed to get rid of all the negativity in his heart.

Vincent bit his lower lip as he hugged his boyfriend tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go for anything in the world.

Spending the entire day in bed, weak and unable to do much terrified him somehow, it reminded him of the way his clone father died agonizingly slow in the same exact circumstances.

He feared for a future day where he wouldn’t have had anyone else left on his side to support him or walk through the storm with him, someone like Jack missing from his life.

He laid in that bed with a fever for just half a day and his brain already elaborated in him the undying fear of dying that way, a gun wound in his stomach and only the sky outside the window to keep him company as he would’ve passed away…

He didn’t wanna end the same way, he didn’t wanna follow his clone father’s path, it already happened a lot of times in the past, especially before meeting Jack.

His missing ear and the deep creepy scar replacing it always stayed as a painful reminder at the side of his face, it was too late now to reverse his actions, he thought.

But now there he was, between Jack’s strong arms, being held so lovingly, caressing his wide shoulders as if his palms were traveling across the surface of the most beautiful and warm beach sand in the world.

And soon even the rain slowly finished, leaving nothing but greyish clouds in that evening sky and a slight silence in the bedroom.

Vincent turned his face to the side and pressed a soft, almost insecure kiss on Jack’s cheek in return, « I love you ».

Jack smiled and kissed him back, leaving multiple pecks at the side of his mouth and ginger beard, « Love you too » he whispered before nuzzling with his head deeper against the crook of his neck.

They somehow felt more exposed and vulnerable but still protected and safe at the same time after that conversation.

They listened in complete silence to the last few raindrops falling from the outside shingles and hitting the windowsill before every noise would stop definitely.

And then nothing more…just two lovers gently caressing and covering each other’s wounds.

« I’ll go get you some ibuprofen » Jack murmured after a long silent moment of just warm cuddling, « Each time I hug you you er uh just feel more and more like a boiling pot » he said as he carefully got up from the bed and stumbled towards the working desk.

Vincent sighed and passed one hand over his slightly sweaty forehead, « It’s you that always make me get this hot whenever you touch me! » he half smiled to alleviate tension of the slightly painful confession they just had minutes before.

« Ahah, sure sunshine » he sarcastically smiled back while grabbing the pack and filling a glass of water too, « I’m not letting my little patient stay sick forever! Not on my watch, baby!» he joked sweetly as he finally dropped the pill in the glass, watching it carefully while waiting for it to dissolve completely.

« I er uh want him to get better as soon as possible so we can finally go back on holding hands while taking long autumnal walks in the woods and…go buy hot coffee together » he smiled and blushed slightly while naming and remembering all the sweet things they used to do as a couple even a few days ago until Vince got that terrible fever, « And so I can finally go back on watching my beautiful boyfriend painting landscapes again ».

Vince rolled his eyes with a smile, his face completely red with shyness.

« Here » Jack said as he sat back on the edge of the bed and handed the glass to Vincent.

He waited until the other guy finished drinking the whole glass before smiling and taking it back in his hand, « Can’t wait for you to get better » he said softly.

« Can’t wait either » Vince commented while wiping the side of his mouth with one sleeve again, « Too bad that by the time I’ll maybe feel better you’ll probably be the sick one » he chuckeld.

« Ehh, still worth it » he laughed back.

The two laughed together for a second, momentarily forgetting about everything bad that ever happened in the past.

« Vince…» Jack said after a little while, « Please…promise me we will ever talk like we did before ever again…».

Vince felt another shiver down his spine, knowing how mentioning death always had him to reconnect it with the trauma of his past lover’s death, he bit his lower lip nervously.

« Just…y’know, it’s ok to talk about whatever you like! » the jock reminded him, « But er, I’m so sorry but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about Ponce yet or….dying-….».

Vince reached with both hands and caressed his face gently, « -And it’s absolutely fine dear, we don’t have to ever talk about it again if you don’t want to…» he murmured gently, « I promise I’ll never bring it up unless you agree to it next time, I promise… ».

The jock turned his face to the side, leaning in the soft touch of his hands on his cheeks and planting a soft kiss on both his palms.

He was so grateful Vincent understood. So happy he, unlike others, didn’t expect him to heal and recover so fast from Ponce’s death, not even expecting him to act tough or strong about his feelings all the time. He liked him even after all his weaknesses and insecurities, his overprotective sides and fears….and that’s what made Vincent so wonderful.

« You mean the world to me…» Jack whispered almost inaudibly as he closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of Vince’s hands slowly reaching behind his head and gently caressing his scalp, his fingers rubbing slowly behind his ears.

Fuck, how he loved head massages. It felt so reassuring and intimate, a private act of love.

Vincent just held back a chuckle as he petted his head, he loved how easily he could get his boyfriend to get weak in the knees from just this, so adorable.

« Here, you didn’t even get to start this » the artist slowly stopped caressing his head before reaching to the nightstand to grab the big cup of bubble tea to hand it to him, it was still full and untouched.

« Ah fuck, thank you » he smiled while grabbing it, « Heh, I er uh even forgot I had this in the first place » he giggled childishly.

The jock stood up from the bed as he dipped the thick straw in the cup, finally able to get a miraculous and delicious sip after keeping his mouth dry for the past two hours.

« You stay here and rest » he said while making Vince lay back against the mattress, adjusting the layers of blankets over his shivering body, « I’ll go grab something warm ».

The artist looked at his boyfriend walking out of the room with a heavy-lidded gaze, and he thought about how much he loved him, how much he cared about him and how lucky he was to have him.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep as he waited for him to come back.

* * *

Jack slowly climbed on top of the bed, moving so carefully and silently he almost feared he could wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

He got closer and closer until he was finally hovering over him; with one hand at each side of his head on the pillow, he was looking at the smaller teen sleeping so peacefully underneath him, observing every detail.

He looked at his mouth half open, his untrimmed beard, his soft ginger eyelashes and eyebrows, his beautiful messy hair spreading all over the pillow like wild flames…his heart started beating faster just at the sight.

Even when he had the highest fever ever and felt like the sickest guy in the world he could still somehow manage to look just as beautiful as a painting.

He was a work of art, Jack thought with a soft smile, drinking in the sight of his facial features and hair as if he could get drunk from it.

He leaned closer, nearly afraid of going any further just like as if Vince was so delicate and perfect he could’ve almost ruined him with his bare touch.

And then his lips pressed against his shoulder, warm, his skin was completely boiling.

God, he was definitely gonna get sick too, he thought with an half smirk as he kissed his shoulder a second time, then a third.

He slowly moved upwards, leaving a trail of tender kisses from his shoulder to the curve of his neck, under the chin and then quickly moving to finally reach for his face.

He kept peppering him in kisses until the smaller teen finally woke up, slowly opening his eyes just the slightest to peer at him.

The artist didn’t say anything at first, he was still a little confused from where he was and what time it must’ve been by then, but he enjoyed having his boyfriend covering him all over with smooches.

He smiled softly and sleepily as he felt his boyfriend’s warm lips tickling him under his neck and face, he just couldn’t stop smiling.

« Hey, wake up » Jack laughed while playfully nibbling his ear once he slightly moved away the bandages with one finger.

« I am awake, dumbass » Vince chuckled, closing his eyes again as Jack suddenly got back on smothering his face with kisses, pressing pecks all over his nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and of course, lips.

« Fuuuck, you’re so cute I could just eat you right up, angel » he growled between one kiss and the other, now softly nibbling at his chin.

Vince replied with a weak chuckle, lazily rubbing his eyes and slightly stretching his arms over his head too after being sleeping and laying in that position in the bed for god knows how long.

Jack kept pressing playful and tender butterfly kisses all over his face before Vincent lazily wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to kiss him on the nose.

The jock closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of Vince now gently kissing his forehead and the top of his head too, it made him feel so loved he swore he could’ve just melted.

« Good mornin’ » Jack smirked with his lips pressed against his into a lazy kiss.

« It’s past evening, idiot » the artist laughed against his mouth, their lips almost touching again.

« Yeah er uh, I knooow » the other replied jokingly, « But er uh, it still feels exactly like when I used to wake you up in the morning back when you slept over at my place on Saturdays ».

The two both remembered those Saturdays like the best and most awaited days of the week, back when Vince used to come over to keep him company while his boyfriend studied, most of the time bringing a few painting tools and sketchbooks with him as well.

Yeah, back when it was still spring and the weather was nice enough to be able to come over without having to go through the rain and snow and any other chaotic event that the sky would send upon them.

Vince would usually spend the first half of the day sitting in his boyfriend’s bedroom, laying comfortably on his bed and watching him study, sometimes secretly sketching the jock when he wouldn’t notice.

For the other half of the day, once the study was over, the two would finally lay down and cuddle while watching a movie on Jack’s laptop or play video games together on the couch, laughing about how for some reason Vince always beated him at anything without even trying.

Then they would have dinner with Jack’s dads and talk about how adorable Jack was when he was younger, the two men often mentioning cute things about him that made the jock cover his face and turn red from the embarrassment.

At the end of the day the rest was pretty simple, they just slept together like always, hugging tightly and comforting each other with caresses or kisses; spending the whole night telling each other dumb stories and secrets.

Sometimes Vince would read a book to him before getting to sleep, some other times, well, the two just enjoyed sharing some privacy together.

But the mornings were definitely the best part, the best moment of the entire week.

Vince used to oversleep till it was late, as always, while his boyfriend was quite the opposite; he always woke up early and precisely at 8:00 in the morning almost everyday.

The jock always had his own times to wake up so that he could manage to have half an hour for himself during Saturday and Sunday mornings too.

He always used his spare time to do some excercises and lift small weights in front of the big mirror next to the bed, as the classic sport-obsessed guy he was.

Around 10:20 he would take a shower and change into some clean clothes before slowly climbing back to the bed, gently waking up his boyfriend with kisses and playful bites, sometimes slightly tickling him.

He loved getting to see him waking up in the morning; his hair all messy and wild, his lips always adorably parted when he slept, his pretty ginger eyelashes slowly fluttering open as he woke up…a work of art.

They would lay lazily one in front of the other in that huge bed, lovingly looking at each other’s imperfections as if they were the most beautiful things in the world before finally one of them would murmur, “good morning, angel”.

God, how they missed those days.

Sure, Autumn was nice too; it brought warm afternoons of cuddling and hot chocolate on the couch in front of a movie, it brought long and peaceful walks in the woods, it brought bigger sweaters and heavier coats and cozier hugs, but most of all….it brought Vince laying extremely weak and highly fevered in bed all day. Great.

Jack came closer to playfully bite the artist’s cute small nose again but he suddenly stopped, noticing how runny it was, it must’ve been difficult for him to even breathe properly while lazily kissing in the first place.

« Aww baby » the jock smiled, his heart swelling, « Yer nose is er uh all runny, here, I’ll help ya ».

Jack goofily reached to the nightstand with one hand and grabbed a pack of tissues, pulling out one and gently wiping his boyfriend’s nose, a stupidly love-filled gaze on his face during the whole time.

« There! Aaaaaall better now » he commented adoringly.

Vince blushed violently and suddenly something warm started burning in his chest,

« H-how…for how long have I been sleeping? » he asked, his voice still a little raspy.

« Not much, around er uh fifteen minutes at least » The jock sat on his lap, all happy and fuzzy almost like a puppy who finally got to see his owner after a long day of being home alone, « I went to the kitchen to get you something but when I came back you were already in dreamland and I er uh, didn’t wanna disturb you ».

Vincent squinted and looked around his room for a second, still a little confused and weak from his nap. He looked so fucking adorable.

« What uhm…what did you bring? » he asked after a while of processing his boyfriend’s words, still rubbing his eyes while speaking.

Jack leaned over the nightstand again and carefully took a a cup, « Here, got ya cup noodle soup ».

Vincent hadn’t been eating since that morning, now the only taste left in his mouth during the whole day was just a mix of liquids from medicines and beverages and the smoke of his morning cigarette.

He looked at the smoking cup and felt like his stomach could almost pucker from hunger, but at the same time…the smell and the bare sight of food made him feel nauseous.

Fucking fever. stupid. Fucking. Fever.

Jack took a quick glance at his face and that was all he needed to tell what was going on.

« Ya gotta eat something, Vince » he said softly, « I know the fever makes it hard, but ya seriously gotta put something in there otherwise you’ll only get worse » he pouted a bit as he pointed with one finger at his stomach.

The artist sighed and looked at the warm cup in his boyfriend’s big hand with insecurity, he was seriously starving but fuck, his body felt sick just at the idea of ingesting anything.

« Just one bite, baby » Jack prodded him kindly, « I assure you’ll feel better after this ».

Vince slowly sat up with his back against the headboard, one hand reaching up to slightly scratch the itchy bandage around his head, he looked a little diffident more than anything.

« Ok, just one » he said after a while, « I’m fucking starving but I don’t know if my body will be able to keep it in » he half smiled.

The fear of his body suddenly rejecting any kind of food by making him puke his soul out scared him, even though honestly it wasn’t that much of a terrible fever after all…but there was still a possible risk.

« I’ll stand next to ya with a bucket in case yer gonna need it » Jack giggled while taking a small chunk of noodles with the chopsticks and carefully lifting his hand, getting it closer to his face so he could feed him.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. » Vincent sarcastically laughed, « God, Jack, you’re such a hero » he smirked jokingly before leaning closer and slowly closing his lips around the chopsticks to take a mouthful.

God, it felt divine! The sweet taste of food in his mouth after so many hours of total emptiness.

He chewed a few times and almost had a breakdown from how good it felt.

Jack looked at his expression and smiled softly, lovingly wiping the side of his mouth with a tissue as the other ate.

« Fuck…this shit is so good » Vincent mumbled, still chewing, « I almost forgot what food tasted like ».

Jack was so happy to see him smile, « You think you can take another bite? Or…».

« Oh, i would eat the whole cup if I could, dear » Vince smiled, « But I’m pretty sure this is the least I can eat without starting to feel nauseous ».

Jack nodded, « Oh, of course! Don’t worry » he reassured him, « The important thing is that at least you managed to get something warm in your stomach, it’ll make you feel a lot better soon ».

Vince thought about it for a second, he didn’t really recall getting so many fevers in the past, but those few rare times when he happened to really get sick he didn’t even remember one time where his mom would make him rest in bed and bring him soup or anything warm in general.

Not even once.

The artist slowly got closer and shyly nuzzled his head against his shoulder, « Hey » he whispered gently, « Thank you so much for making noodle soup for me, big guy ».

Jack laughed and put one big hand on his smaller shoulder, playfully squeezing it, « Baby, you don’t have to er uh thank me every time I do something nice for you, ahah » his chuckle never sounded more sweet, « I’m taking care of you ‘cause yer super sick and I love you and I er uhh, care about you ».

« Yeah yeah, I know…sorry » he shook his head slowly as if he reflected on the stupidity of his constant insecurity and fear of not being grateful enough, « I just…it’s the first time someone makes noodle soup for me while I’m sick ».

Jack stayed silent for a second before slowly reaching up with one hand and gently petting the top of his small head with slow and gentle strokes, « I’d do this for the rest of my life if I had to, sunflower » he smiled, « I’m not the kind of man that leaves the love of his life er uh, laying sick and alone in bed heh ».

L-Love of his life? Oh God…

Vincent swallowed a hard knot in his throat, his face heating up all over again and his heart nearly exploding.

Jack peered down at him noticed how red his face has gotten and carefully put one hand on his sweaty forehead, pressing his palm slightly against his skin.

« Jeez, Yer burning again » he half smiled, actually knowing the reason for his sudden warmth, « We should er uh totally get yer temperature checked, I’ll go fetch the thermometer, stay right here ».

The jock got up from the bed and walked outside of the room again, leaving Vince sitting alone on the mattress once more.

The artist thought about those words again, as if he was hypnotized by them.

“Love of his life? Did that mean…something like a future…husband? Soulmate? Oh God…”.

The artist felt his face burning up more and more, he quickly grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it, excitedly waiting for his boyfriend to come back so he could hug him and kiss him all over again.

* * *

They were both standing in the bathroom in front of the big mirror, Vincent was looking at his reflection while Jack was standing right behind him, lovingly changing the bandages around his head.

He forgot what the doctor first told him, he remembered a slight warning about changing the cloth every two days at least or something similar but it wasn’t like he strictly followed that rule anymore.

His ear had already pretty much healed enough, there was just a big scar now but nothing more really, and somehow…Vince and his boyfriend still felt like it would be better if he kept the bandages for a little while longer, just in case anything bad could happen.

He looked at the man standing behind him, all tall, strong and “tough-looking”, but then he looked at his big hands gently handling the bandages as he carefully wrapped them over the top of his head, he looked at his blue eyes so sharp and focused on what he was doing not to mess up…

Fuck, he loved him so much.

He shily looked down with an embarrassed smirk when suddenly Jack noticed him peering at him from the reflection and simply replied with a heartfelt smile.

It only took a few more minutes before his boyfriend would completely finish, tying a small knot under his chin and gently kissing the top of his head once he was done.

« All done » the jock said after that short moment of silence, « How does it feel? Too tight? Too loose? ».

Vincent briefly passed one hand over the side of his face, it felt just like as if the bandage didn’t even exist, « It’s perfect…thank you » he stood up on his tips to leave one tender kiss on Jack’s cheek in return.

They got out of the bathroom and Jack playfully scooped him up in his arms again, walking to the bedroom while holding him bridal style again.

« Ah! Jaaaaaaaack » Vince blushed violently and hid his face with both hands, that position that his boyfriend always used to lift him up made him feel weak in the knees and turn his face a deep shade of red.

« Ahah, yer so small » Jack giggled while slowly entering the bedroom, walking towards the bed and gently putting him down on the mattress before lazily flopping next to him.

« Ughhh I feel so fucking tired » Vince growled with his eyes pointed at the ceiling, « I hate being sick…it’s the shittiest feeling in the world ».

« Yeah, no kidding » Jack replied while slowly rolling to the side to look at him, « That’s why I promised to stay with you until you’d get better, so at least er uh, it’s not so shitty anymore, heh ».

Vincent peered at him and smirked slightly, « You’re a dumbass » he chuckled, his cheeks all red.

The two smiled and lazily closed their eyes, hoping to fall asleep once again one way or the other; Jack didn’t even feel tired honestly, but knowing how weak his boyfriend felt and how much rest he actually needed, he decided to join him and try his best to stay quiet while relaxing next to him.

Not even a few minutes had passed and the sudden raspy voice of Vince woke him up from his half-nap.

« Jack…Jack? » his small hand poking his shoulder gently.

« Mhh? » Jack slowly opened one eye and looked at him, « Sunflower…what’s wrong ».

« I can’t fucking sleep…» he muttered, « Fuck…I’m sorry, I know I said I felt tired but I just can’t fall asleep…».

The two looked at each other in silence for a second before the artist gently whispered:

« Can…can we cuddle? ».

Jack smiled softly at those words, « C’mere » he smirked before slowly getting closer and hugging him tight, pulling up the blankets and covering them both as he did.

Vincent hugged him back and sighed in relief, the coziness already making him sleepy.

One big hand reached to play and gently caress his red hair while the other rested on top of his hip to pull him closer.

Vince closed his eyes at the contact, nuzzling his face against his broad chest and playfully tangling his legs with his under the covers.

« It just feels so weird…» he muttered against his cardigan, « I feel exhausted but somehow I can’t fucking sleep ».

Jack pressed one lazy kiss on his forehead, « It’s just the fever messing with ya…damn, yer forehead is so warm » he smiled.

The two cuddled silently for a moment, Jack kept covering every single inch of his forehead and top of his head with little kisses before he suddenly muttered, « How about I sing you something to make you sleep? ».

Vince snorted, « What? You, singing? Really? » he held back a giggle.

« Yes, really! » the other replied, playfully pouting « I have just the thing! ».

Vincent laughed against his chest and hugged him tighter while doing so, « Well now I’m curious ».

« Don’t worry, my foster dads always used to sing me this when I was smaller, works every time! » he chuckled, « -And don’t judge me, it’s the first time I sing this to someone else ».

« I won’t, I promise » Vince whispered back.

And with that Jack cleared his throat slightly, a little shy as it was really his actual first time singing to someone in real life.

And then his voice started, so soft and gentle.

_“All the things yet to come are the things that have passed  
Like the old enough hands, like the breaking of glass  
Like the bonfire that burns, in worth, in a fight felt too_

_Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love  
I'm in love with you”_

Vincent smiled at first, hearing his boyfriend singing, his soft voice just a bare whisper against his forehead, made him feel all fuzzy and warm in the pit of his stomach.

He wished he could’ve heard him singing a lot sooner in his life, he couldn’t believe that all these years he never even knew how sweet his voice sounded while whispering a lullaby.

_“And the day that we'll watch the death of the sun  
That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on  
Then you'll gaze unafraid as they sob from the city roofs_

_Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love  
I'm in love with you”_

Vincent didn’t even notice his eyelids slowly getting heavy and a sudden wave of sleep washing over him, it all happened so out of nowhere.

He sighed and let himself go into that comforting embrace, his mind already elaborating his thoughts into dreams.

Jack stopped and looked down at him with a heartfelt smile, he looked so adorable like that.

So small and warm, sleeping so peacefully while hugging him so tightly, his small little reddened face pressed against his chest as he slightly snored, it just melted his heart. It truly did work every time, he thought with a smirk before slowly closing his eyes and going back to rest along with him, nuzzling his chin on top of his head.

* * *

It felt like a living hell but still they somehow managed to survive through the night too. Vince woke up about four times in the middle of that night, sometimes because of the cold chills or the excessive sweating, some other times because of a bit of temporary nausea or headache. It was tough but Jack was always there, constantly by his side, waking up along with him to help him and caress his back or give him medicines when he needed them.  
Sure, it truly was a hell, but the fever didn’t really last forever either.

It indeed only took a couple more days until Vince managed to almost heal completely, each day he got better and better, and Jack couldn’t stop being happy as he noticed his boyfriend regainin that pretty pink color on his cheeks and his appetite too.

But the more the days went on and the more Jack started to feel weaker instead…   
He didn’t even notice at first, he was still too excited and busy organizing new plans for their weekends together; the studies and his dads being part of his priorities too of course, but one thing that he didn’t even take into consideration was the fact that it had indeed been a few days since his basic body functions seemed to have slown down.   
Soon he couldn’t lift weights, he couldn’t stand up from the bed or sit down properly and he could barely breathe like a normal person.   
And that’s the moment when he realized…the fever finally attacked his immune system too. Fuck.

And now there he was, with Vincent; both in Jack’s bedroom, the jock sitting on the edge of the bed with a pouty expression while Vincent caressed his head to reassure him as he took his temperature with the thermometer. 

It only took a few minutes to find out that everything was just as he imagined, he was as sick as he has ever been in his entire life.   
« Fuuuuuuck » Jack whined as he laid on his bed and slammed his face back against the pillow, « It’s not fair, I was doing sooooo fine » his whine muffled against the cushion.  
Vince, that was currently feeling a lot better, playfully crawled on top of his bigger body and hugged him, nuzzling closer and laughing as he pressed his lips against his ear, « Thank you so much for staying with me while I’ve been sick » he chuckled. 

« Fuck off » the other jokingly replied, turning his face to the side to slightly peer and smirk at the teen laying on top of him.

« Y’know…the fact that you offered so kindly to stay in bed with me and assist me the whole time I’ve been fevered, even after knowing that soon you’d get sick too, really makes you an eroic person, big guy » he smiled, now practically covering his ear and the side of his face in kisses, « I think your altruism is really hot » he giggled as he bit the shell of his ear now. 

Jack growled slightly, fucking tease, acting all flirty and full of life when Jack felt like a literal doormat, incapable of moving or even talking; if he could’ve moved his hands or any other part of his body Vincent would’ve already been pinned to the bed by now.

« Hah, just kidding, don’t worry, J. » Vince whispered gently, nuzzling his cheek next to his, « I’ll take care of you just like you did with me. I’ll stay next to you, read you my favorite books, make you breakfast, let you watch while I paint…» he went on. 

Jack bit his lower lip, sometimes his boyfriend was so fuckin adorable he swore he could almost eat him alive with kisses. 

« You’re my little angel » the jock smirked, his voice a little weak but still heartedly.   
Vince blushed slightly and shily hid his face in the crook of his neck, as if he was almost scared of being seen, « I just hope your bed is gonna be big enough for both of us » the artist smiled.

That’s the way it was gonna be, Jack always took care of Vince and Vince always took care of him, that was just how they were with each other.   
Their long walks in the park or the Saturday mornings spent lazily cuddling in bed before breakfast could wait, they had a whole week ahead of them, made purely of slow healing and gentle cares. 

Vince hugged him tighter, so glad of being able to finally show him how grateful he was, how much he was in love with him, how much he cared too.   
After all, not even a fever could be able to break them apart.


End file.
